The Parting Glass
by joseburk
Summary: Warning! Major spoiler alert! After all of Edwards adventures, it's time to go home.


The Parting Glass

"Edward, Wood Rogers has survived his wounds. He has since he returned to England... Shamed and in great debut. But he's less a threat." Adewale told me about the former governor. I looked at him with, knowing what must be done. "I will finish that job when I return. You have my word." I promised, but I wasn't sure I could keep it. I shook his hand before turning toward Anne Bonny. She chatted with a guitarist by the tables. I couldn't help but smile, of her and I together in London.

"Anne," I said casually. She turned to me, a smile crept onto her face. "Edward," She said. I took a seat down, pouring a glass of rum into her cup. "In a couple of months, I'll be leaving for London, and I'd be more than happy if you would come with me." I said with hopefulness as I poured some alcohol into the mug. She looked at me with doubt.

"England's the wrong way 'round for a Irish woman." I nodded my head before taking another look into her eyes. "Will you stay with the Assassin's?" My voice sounded like a dying panther. Anne looked off into the sea, before returning my question.

"I don't think I have that kind of conviction in my heart." She said with certainty. "And you?" I sat the mug down, looking down at the stone floor. "In time, aye... When my mind is settled, and my blood cooled." I smiled slightly. Though I felt my heart ache with a familiar pain.

"Sail ho! Coming into the cove!"

I got up from my seat to see an vessel, my heart swelled with joy along with sadness. '_Jenny_.' I thought as I continued to stare at the ship. Anne's footsteps followed behind mine, she put her hand on my back reassuringly. "Your a good man, Edward," Her voice was cracked by sadness. "And if you learn to keep settled into one place long enough, you'll be a good father." I looked at her, a tear fell down my cheek. I knew it was time to go. 'But, is this really the end?' I asked myself.

Anne turned toward the guitarist, whispering something in his ear. My smile slowly faded as I lingered on the steps.

"Of all the money I e'er had. I spent in good company," I heard her, for one last glance. "And all the harm that I e'er done. Alas it was to none, but me." I turned to see familiar, but deceased faces. Steve Bonnet, Ben Hornigold, Charles Vane, Mary Read, Thatch, and Jack. I knew they were really there, but, seeing their faces brought my heart at ease.

"And all I've done for want of wit. To memory now. I can't recall." I still her Anne's song as I walked down the steps, and begun my way toward the ship. "So fit me in a parting glass, goodnight, and joy be with you all." The sadness and pain ached at my heart, I didn't have the courage to say goodbye. I felt weak.

_Oh, all the comrades e'er I had._

I felt the wind blew a light breeze as I walked along the path. I turned around for one last time, to see them waving, and another face that I wouldn't forget so easily. "_Caroline_...?" I whispered as I saw her smile at me, waving her goodbye. I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you..." I turned and continued my way toward the ship. Seeing the docks, and the ship about to anchor. I saw a flower by the path. I plucked it, and walked across the wooden planks.

The ship was a schooner, from what I could tell. The crew members unloaded cargo. I stood, waiting for the face of my daughter. A girl walked down the plank, holding a teddy bear in her arms. I smiled, there she was, Jennifer Kenway. She smiled when she saw my face. I knelt down, presenting the flower, she gently took in from my hand. I stood up, turning around to see the ghosts of those who I lost. They smiled at me, waving goodbye one last time.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" I heard Jenny's voice. I didn't realize it, I was crying. I wiped the tear's from my eyes. "It's nothing, Jenny. Come on, let's go." I took her hand, and we begun to make our way to the Jackdaw. Turning my head for the last time, I smiled and waved to them.

_I'm sorry for my going away._

The end.


End file.
